


A Father's Request

by lunarosewood23



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Edmont good dad, F/M, Talk of wedding planning, Wedding ceremony venue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28828164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarosewood23/pseuds/lunarosewood23
Summary: Shared verse/everyone lives AU, set around 3.2. Edmont has a request for his son and soon to be daughter-in-law.
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	A Father's Request

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I am on my bullshit of Fortemps family feels. This time in the form of Edmont going "To hells with what they say I will see all three of my boys get the same right I did when I married my wife and that's the end of it."

“Haurchefant I told you I’m not telling you anything about my dress!” Raven groaned as her fiance pouted at her.

“I wish to ensure I match my love!”

“Trellise and Tataru are making our wedding ensembles, they will make sure they match. Now stop pouting and help me decide on a place for the ceremony.” Raven replied with a sigh as he grumbled and wrapped his arms around her.

“What are you thinking?” He questioned softly.

Raven shrugged. “Part of me has an idea of the ceremony being in Camp Dragonhead. It’s kinda where…we began, if that makes sense.”

Haurchefant smiles, he remembers their first meeting, the letters shared and how their first kiss happened up by Providence Point. “T'would make sense. Though you also said you wished for the reception to be in the manor?”

“Damnit I did…though would your father be upset if we did that?” Raven questioned.

“On the contrary, that sounds wonderful.” A voice replied with a laugh.

Raven and Haurchefant looked up to see Edmont make his way into the foyer. “Forgive me, I couldn’t help but overhear.”

“That’s alright Father, though pray, is aught amiss? Tis a bit late.” Haurchefant greeted with a smile.

Edmont laughed. “I am well, although shouldn’t I say the same for you both?”

Raven smiled. “I wanted to get some more details for the wedding before I retired for the night. He decided to stay up with me.”

“But you had said that it’s alright for the reception to be here?” Haurchefant asked.

“I did.” Edmont replied with a nod. “And might I make a suggestion for the ceremony?”

The couple looked up at him in curiosity and Edmont gave a sigh of remembrance. “I understand that times are changing, but some traditions I feel are worth keeping.”

Raven gave him a look of confusion. “What do you mean?”

Edmont smiled. “For a thousand years, each of the four High Houses have held the tradition of each generation taking their vows of marriage in the Holy Vault.”

Raven blinked and she caught slight chagrin in his eyes. “This is not something the two of you have to honor, I am more than happy to witness the two of you be married no matter the place, but t'would warm an old man’s heart to witness my son stand where I did when I was to be wed, though with you I do admit it would be far sweeter.”

Haurchefant felt his jaw unhinge in shock a bit but he soon closed it. “But Father, much as I would love to honor this, I…would it be appropriate for me to…?” He was at a loss for words. He was still a bastard, born from his father’s infidelity, and while his father had always done what he could to ensure he was fairly treated, the weight of his creation was still something he was forced to burden on his shoulders.

Edmont waved his hand dismissively. “To hells with that. You are my son, no matter the circumstances of your birth. You deserve that self-same right as Artoriel and Emmanellain, and I merely wished you to know that option was there. And if any of the clergy have something to say then they can kindly leave and I will officiate it myself if I bloody have to.”

Raven and Haurchefant laughed, and Haurchefant felt tears stinging in his eyes as Edmont hugged them both. “Understand that you need not honor this if you do not desire it, I know the Vault holds terrible memories for both of you, perhaps I am just a foolish old man who wished to cling to whatever small traditions we have held.”

Raven smiles, he knew the Vault was not a favorite place of hers, but if she were honest, it sounded perfect. She took one look at her fiance and knew that there was no other option.

The tears in his eyes said it all.

“That’s perfect. We would be honored to have our ceremony in the Vault.” She agrees. She grabs a book where she had written her notes to give to Tataru and Serella for the wedding and wrote it down before letting out a yawn. “Oh dear…”

Edmont laughed. “Go get some sleep you two. I will see you both on the morrow. Good night.”

With that he stood and walked back out of the foyer and Haurchefant couldn’t help but give a choked smile, very emotional over this revelation. “I know not what to say right now.”

Raven pressed a kiss to his cheek as he wrapped his arms around her and held her as tight as he could. She happily returned his embrace. “Then say nothing, let your mind come together on it’s own. Though would you like to join me for a bath before we retire for the night my angel?”

“Of course my heart. Perhaps a bath will help clear my head.” He replied as he kissed her softly before pressing his forehead to hers. “Forgive me, I…”

“Shh…it’s alright. Come on.”

And with that she gathered her notes and took his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Edmont good dad. I hope this sparked joy!


End file.
